False belief
by weirdfreak
Summary: Weird but quite common... It may seem to be not that good for young readers...


For how many times did Yuki and Kyou ever fight? Like they were cats and dogs, or perhaps, cat and mouse… And the one reason for this is Tohru. Or maybe not!

It was a cold evening in autumn when Kyou sat on the roof staring at the stars above. Though it was his usual thing, this time it was different. And as he looked up the sky he could feel the cold wind. He was shivering that time but he didn't care. Then he started to think about Tohru who was busy in the kitchen.

" Lemme help you… " Yuki took the plates and washed them. " Thank you… ", Tohru said. " Maybe you should sleep by now. You have your work and you need to rest. You have to wake up early tomorrow morning. "

Tohru sighed, " Well… are you sure you ca— "

" Don't worry, I can manage… " He smiled.

" Okay, as you wish… " She wiped her hands with a clean towel then she removed her apron, " Good night, Souma-kun! "

" Good night…! " he looked back, " uh, Tohru-kun… ". Tohru gaped, " Yes? ". He shook his head, " No, Nothing, forget about it. It's just that, sweet dreams… "

Yuki showed much concern about Tohru. Last time Tohru was really ill and he even stayed home the whole day though he had classes. He even cooked onion soup for her. He cleaned the house and did the chores she usually does. He thought he had something for her but in some ways, he was being bothered by something.

He had finished all his work then he decided to visit his 'base'. He went outside and from a distance he spotted Kyou seated up there on the roof. He paused and stared at him. Then somebody freaked him out. " Gure-san! Do you think that was funny?! " Then Shigure laughed, " Haha… that was REALLY funny! " Shigure prodded Yuki's shoulder, " Well, well, tell me who you lookin' at… don't tell me it's… ". Yuki scowled, " No way! ". Shigure questioned, " Why, did I say something? ". They paused. Yuki left, " Hmph! I don't wanna waste my time with you. "

He went inside the house. Then he walked in to his room. He sensed there was someone on Kyou's room. He got there and was surprised, " Tohru-kun? What are you doing here in this filthy room? ". Tohru glanced at him and said, " I am looking for Kyou's blanket. I know it's cold up there and I know he's gonna stay there… " He smirked, " Tohru-kun, don't worry too much. Okay, I'm gonna do it for you. Remember what I told you a while ago? Anyway, I'll accompany you to your work tomorrow. "

Tohru proceeded to her room and Yuki got outside. He went up and saw Kyou quivering. So Yuki handed the blanket. " What is this? " Kyou asked. " What do you think? ". Kyou scoffed, " Huh, you? Giving me this? Am I only dreaming? ". Yuki scowled, " If you thought I'm worried about you, well you're crazy! Tohru-kun asked me to bring this to you… Tohru's much concerned about you. "

" No you're wrong! "

" What do you mean? " Yuki sat beside Kyou.

" Every time Tohru-kun is with me, she always talks about you. And you know what, I'm sick of it. But I can't do anything. It's her… "

" Really? She does? "

" Yah, …like what I told ya! "

" But why am I talking to you? Huh… " Yuki stood up leaving Kyou covered with the bedspread.

It was 12 pm and Kyou was alone there counting the stars as they fade away. " A shooting star?! " He spotted it glowing in the dark. " If I'll make a wish, will it come true? Huh, fools! Who the hell would ever believe in that stupid belief? "

Rise and shine! Early in the morning Yuki woke up to prepare breakfast. " Hmmm… smells good! " Tohru wandered in the kitchen. Yuki held her hand and handed a spoon, " Try it… " She scooped a bit of Yuki's specialty, " Mmmm… perfect! ". He set the table, " Come on, and hurry up, if you don't wanna be late. "

Tohru Honda was ready for work! She and Yuki left home. And still up there, Kyou watched them go by. He sighed, " Oh well… if you only knew… ".

Meanwhile, Shigure was writing a novel, " Hmm… what could be the ending? Will they be together again? It's such a romantic piece! " Shigure exclaimed. Kyou passed through Shigure's room. He saw Shigure writing down, " What are you doing there? " He asked. " Hey Kyou-kun, what do you think. What could be the ending for my story? " Kyou smirked. " What? " Shigure wondered. " Nothing! Why do you care? And I know nothing about your silly story! " Kyou closed the door and went away. " Bu-but, it's a love story! I know you know a lot of things about L-O-V-E! "

Kyou wandered around, " Um… I don't know but… " Then Yuki came. " Yuki-kun! So how's Tohru? "

" She's pretty fine… "

" Okay, good thing. Good thing she's okay… ". Kyou may never show he cared for Tohru but his words got something to say. He usually hides or stays in one corner and not trying to help anyone. But Kyou's got a good heart.

It's a school day the next day. Of course, the normal thing, go to school, study, study, and study… It's exhausting. They arrived home really early . Yuki answered his assignments while Kyou just left his things and walked away. Tohru was at work in the hotel and Shigure was, well writing reviews and novels. Things were scattered around, books, papers and other school items. So Yuki decided to fix them up. He saw this red notebook, and he scanned the pages. A piece of paper slipped from it. He took the paper and read the words written. "… I love you. If you only knew… " The note was by Kyou but it wasn't addressed to anyone, there was no name. He thought about it, " It's impossible if it's gonna be for Kagura-san. It couldn't be for no one but for… " He startled. " I guess I need to confess… "

That night he came to Tohru, "Tohru-kun, can I talk to you for a sec? " Yuki held her hand. " Sure, what is it Souma-kun? " They were inches apart. " There's something I have to say… ". The same time, Kyou was looking for Tohru. Kyou was about to enter her room when he saw Yuki and Tohru. He hid behind the door. Tohru was curious, " What do you wanna say? " Yuki embraced her and said, "I love… ".. Kyou heard Yuki's words. He ran away. He knew Yuki loved Tohru. He knew he had no chance. He knew he was so lame. He knew he was nothing.

He couldn't sleep. It had been fixated on his head, that about Tohru and Yuki. He was sorta paranoid. He didn't wanna talk to anyone the next day. He didn't eat his meal. He didn't go to school but he was on the roof again. He was unable to sleep for how many days. He remained up there on the roof.

Tohru noticed there was a problem so she tried to talk to him. She climbed up to see him. He was quiet. " Did Yuki-kun tell you that…? "

The moment of truth… Kyou listens. She speaks. He understands. Everything is clear. He talked to Yuki and apologized, " I'm sorry… I… ". Yuki smiled." Tohru-kun told me everything. " Kyou said. They were staring at each other. Then Yuki said, " I love you… "

Notes: it's not really that detailed. I assume you know what Fruits Basket (that's, the story) is. And if you're confused with the story (but I know I'll not)… sorry… 


End file.
